Dance, Dance
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: On a trip to the local Arcade with the twins, Wanda and Vision rediscover a love for an old favorite game, and Tommy learns not to underestimate his parents. Written for Flufftober 2019, Prompt: Dancing.


AN: For the first day of Flufftober, prompt: Dancing. I'm not going to do every day, just a few prompts that particularly inspire me. I see this as taking place in the future of my 'Nothing Is Impossible' universe, and will probably make a little more sense if you've read the first story in that series, but it isn't vital. Enjoy!

* * *

The end of the School year had arrived, and, as a promised reward for good grades (Straight A's for Billy, and B's and C's for Tommy, with an A+ in P.E), Wanda and Vision had taken their now Thirteen year old twin sons on a trip to the nearest Arcade.

"We have three hours" Wanda told her sons. "Then we have to go pick up Viv before Auntie Nat has to leave for her, uh.. meeting."

"Only three hours?" Tommy whined. "Last year we had four!"

"Last year your little sister didn't have a cold and need to be left behind" Vision pointed out sternly.

"Right.." Tommy replied sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Three hours is great" said Billy with a smile. "Thanks Mom, thanks Dad."

"You both deserve it, _baietii mei destepti." _Wanda gently ruffled Billy's hair, making him blush. She pouted a little. "Just stop growing so fast. You will be taller than me soon.."

"We're proud of all the effort you've made in School this year" Vision gifted each twin an extra handful of quarters, at which their eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Dad!" Tommy grinned.

"Like your Mother said, you deserve it" Vision smiled. "Go play whatever you like, as long as it won't give you nightmares."

Both boys rushed off eagerly, Tommy just a little too fast.

"No speeding in public!" Wanda reminded him.

"Sorry, Mom!"

Wanda sighed, leaning into Vision's side.

"Poor Viv, getting sick right at the beginning of Summer vacation.. She would have loved this."

"I know" Vision curled an arm around his wife, kissing the top of her head. "We'll bring her back for her birthday."

* * *

For the most part, Wanda and Vision left the boys to their fun, supervising from afar, until they spotted a familiar machine.

"Look, Wanda!" Vision pointed, "They still have _Dance, Dance Revolution_!"

"I think most arcades do, Dad" Billy said without looking at him, focused on trying to win a prize from the Crane Machine for his sick little sister, silently cursing when he lost.

"You know boys, your Father and I used to be pretty good at this game back in the day" Wanda chuckled.

"Sure, Mom" Tommy rolled his eyes, skeptical.

"It's true" Vision added. "We got a high score, we even had plans to make a living out of it if being Avengers didn't work out."

"Oh?" Tommy approached with a long ribbon of tickets hanging over his arm, smirking, certain that he was about to call his parents' bluff. "Show us, then."

"What do you think, Vizh?" Wanda looked to her husband. "Should we show them how it's done?"

"Why yes, my love" Vision headed to the DDR machine, producing a quarter of his own. "I think we should."

Tommy suddenly paled.

"I didn't mean it! People will see you, it will be embarrassing! Billy, help me stop them!"

"Your own fault, bro" Billy, a little less concerned with being 'cool' than his twin, simply shrugged. "You should know not to challenge Mom."

"Ready, Wanda?" Vision placed the quarter into the machine.

"Ready" Wanda grinned, getting into position on the game pad.

Tommy groaned, covering his eyes as the game started up. Billy whipped out his cellphone to film the occasion. Whichever way this turned out, Viv would love to see it.

While a little rusty to begin with, both Wanda and Vision quickly got back into the swing of things. When word spread through the arcade that Vision and the Scarlet Witch, the Avengers biggest power couple, were killing it at _Dance Dance Revolution_, they quickly drew a crowd.

As their score rose higher to the cheers of those looking on, Tommy slowly uncovered his eyes.

"Whoa.."

"I know, right?" Billy grinned. "Our parents are awesome!"

As the game came to an end, Wanda and Vision, now a little self conscious, waved to their adoring fans as they stepped of the game pad.

"Wow.." Tommy gaped. "You two really are good at that."

"Of course" Vision smirked. "What did you learn from this, Thomas?"

"Never underestimate Mom and Dad.."

"_Baiat bun_" Wanda chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Billy collected the tickets that poured from the machine after his parents' game.

"Can I have these, Mom?" He asked. "If I combine them with mine, I can take a nice prize home for Viv."

"Of course, Billy" Wanda smiled. "That's very nice of you."

Tommy hesitated for just a moment, then handed his own tickets to his brother.

"Take mine, too. That should be enough for one of those giant teddy bears that's dressed like Auntie Carol.."

Wanda and Vision followed the twins to the prize counter with smiles on their faces, proud of their sons for their generosity, and more than a little proud of themselves.

"It looks like our back-up career is still on the table, Vizh" Wanda chuckled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Vision grinned.

"It certainly is."


End file.
